


Not the best timing

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To say the least.
Relationships: Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151885





	Not the best timing

Our story starts in a mansion miles away from Godric's Hollow and the rest of civilisation. Dorcas Meadowes has something to tell her boyfriend Caradoc Dearborn.

Caradoc said, "If you're here to tell me to put the toilet seat down again after I use it, I'm sorry, but it's a terrible habit of mine."

Dorcas muttered, "No, it's... do you remember me telling you about that procedure which was supposed to prevent me from having children?"

Caradoc nodded. "Yes, the one which wasn't voluntary."

Dorcas sighed. "That's the one. Well, I guess it didn't work..."

Caradoc gasped. "You're pregnant?"

Dorcas smiled slightly. "Surprise."

Caradoc smirked. "Way to pick your moment, darling. What with you being in hiding after our little run in with He Who Shall Not Be Named."

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "It's not like I meant for this to happen! I didn't even think this was possible."

Caradoc shrugged. "We'll manage somehow, we always do."


End file.
